Chad Dylan Cooper Must Die
by heyitsmellie
Summary: This story is based off of John Tucker Must Die. It won't be exact. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is my new story! I'm making it like the movie, John Tucker Must Die, but not quite.

Disclaimer: I own the Blue Moon restaurant, Andrew, and Maplewood High. I also own the random OC in the beginning. I DON'T own Sonny with a Chance and John Tucker Must Die. :DDDDDD

Hi. I'm Alison "Sonny" Munroe. My dad named gave me the nickname, before they divorced... But that's not important now.

My mom MUST be prettier than a model. Seriously. I think she won Miss America or was a supermodel when she was younger. We have been to a LOT of places. Italy, New York, and even _FRANCE_. Why? My mom's broke up with guys a MILLION times. I don't have many friends because of it, but oh well.

Right now we live in Los Angeles. But I know we won't stay long.

My mom gets hit on by ALL of the male neighbors. I'm no Hannah Montana, but I don't think I'm not that ugly. But compared to mom, I might as well live in hiding. It gets repetitive after seeing guys drool over your mom the minute they see her and, ignore you like your invisible.

I don't think my younger brother, Andrew, cares or even knows why we move so much. He spends all of his time cooped up in his room playing Boom Boxing Brothers 3 on his Wii. One time during a thunder storm he almost got electrocuted. Eek. Unfortunately since he's up there in his room, I'm stuck playing therapist for mom.

My mom's sweet. She really is. She's smart; but acts like an idiot when she's with hot guys. She's a great listener. She even listens to me when I tell her about my problems with Geometry! But once she sees a hot guy, I disappear.

I hear the doorbell ring while I'm unpacking beautiful delicate china. I dust off my knees while I get up. I opened the door to see a boy with spiky black hair wearing a blue shirt and baggy jeans. In his hands he shoved a plate of cookies in my hands, and made his way inside. Rude, much?

"Look, Are you Ali-something Munroe?" he asked in a lazy dull drawl making me want to punch him in the face. I start to correct him when he glares at me.

Slightly taken back, he continues, "My mom made those and sent me here, and personally I don't give a crap about you."

Steam boils inside of me, when my mom comes downstairs. Her light brown hair is forced into a wavy ponytail wearing an expensive pink French halter top with designer skinny jeans. Hell, she has the magical appearance of a queen.

I walk past her as the usual happens. When I get into my room, I plop myself on my plastic-covered bed. I sigh; I wish my dad was here. Tears welled up in my eyes as memories of him pour into my brain. He was always polite, funny, everything a dad should be.

I brush away the sad thoughts as I carefully fall asleep..

------------------------------------------------------------------Next Morning-----------------------------------------------------------------

"ALI!!!! Wake up! You have to go to the WORK YOU APPLIED FOR!" My younger brother blares from the staircase.

I instantly jerk up, and run downstairs. Mom's making pancakes with a smiley face made from maple syrup. I smile happily as I dig in. After at least 6 minutes tops, I finish the food. Mom takes the plate and dumps it into the sink. I start thinking about my job where I'm going to have to wash dishes stuff along those lines...

"Alison, honey, shouldn't you get ready for work? College funds don't pay for themselves you know!" My mom inquires.

I get up and put on a long-sleeved black-and-white shirt and black jeans. I pick up my iPhone and rush out the door. I take out my skateboard and rush to the restaurant that I'm going to be working at. Blue Moon was in dark blue lights and it looked very fancy.

"Hi, I'm Alison Munroe and I'm gonna be working here..?" I say to a red-headed lady.

"Ah, Ms. Alison right on time." I smile with relief. I hate being late.

"I'll let you train under one of our best servers…Lucy?!" A peppy girl with brown plaited hair came out of nowhere.

She quickly grabbed my hand and started the tour. She pointed stuff out. After 16 minutes of her fast talking lessons, I quickly understood what to do.

Just then a new pair of customers sat down. A boy with blond hair in a jet black tuxedo with a blond girl dressed in a mini pink FLUFFY dress. I went up to them and said what Lucy told me.

"Hello, welcome to the Blue Moon how may I help you? Today's special is the clam soup and it's half of. May I take your order now, please?"

"I'll take the garden salad and the clam soup you were suggesting." The blonde haired girl said.

I quickly jot down the orders on a check and when my head goes back up I see them sharing saliva. Yuck. I wait for the blondes to stop. He let go and said, "Steak with a side of scallops".

I thankfully rush to give the order to a chef and wait 30 minutes. I hear a ring and grab a tray for the plates of food and served the couple. After watching them eat and share food, I gave them their check.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------Later----------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sent to kitchen duty when I saw the same guy.. But with a different girl? This time she had black long wavy hair and wore a semi-long sparkly blue dress.

The waitress gave me the order and told me to be quick.

I read their order: Two Steaks with a side of Scallops. I quickly made the order and gave it to the waitress that was working at the time. I peeked over at their table again and it had them sharing food and kissing. God. What's with teens these days kissing like that?

----------------------------------------------------------------Around 9:00 P.M.---------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa… This guy had 3 girlfriends? 'Cuz when I had 9 o'clock shift to go serve them. Guess what? She had brown hair. She was wearing a red halter dress with a mini small black belt and huge black pumps.

I went through the usual.

"You DON'T have a vegetable salad?" The girl asked, calmly.

"We do have the garden-"I began, but I was shortly interrupted.

"You don't have A VEGETABLE SALAD?!?!?! How can you slaughter poor innocent animals and serve them with a smile??" The boy screeched getting up off his feet. I was about to point out that he ate 2 steaks with two other girls, but decided against it. The girl was clearly nicer.

"Chad? Sweetheart, sit down. People are staring." The girl told 'Chad'.

He sat back down, numbly.

I jotted down their orders (2 garden salads) and went back to give them to Lucy.

"Did you just wait on Chad Dylan Cooper?" Lucy paled.

"He's Maplewood High's leading basketball player!" Maplewood High? Why is that so familiar? Wait a sec...

It dawned on me that Maplewood High is the school I was going to tomorrow.

Shit.

A.N. This was seriously meant to be made before Seasons of Love… Oh well. Please review. Flamers are welcome! At least you took the time to say something.

If you actually read this whole thing here are some code words to put in your review:

: DDD = Awesome

:) = Okay

: /= I could do better

:( = Stop writing now!

Or, you can be like me and actually say that it's good, bad, or a piece of shit. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Please say what I did wrong and what I could do to fix it! Please and thank you!

This WHOLE story is dedicated to Frocked. Some chapters will be dedicated to other people besides Frocked, but really. Frocked is the one that convinced me to continue writing.

Please check out her stories!!

Check this story out!

Check out Frocked!

Check out that review button!

Check out we pressed it!

Check it out this was three pages!

Check out Seasons of Love by LoveStar1026!

Check out LoveStar1026's profile!

OMG! Check it out I pressed the review button again!

Check it out I wrote that this story is AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!

You're turn!

:)


	2. SPECIAL AN

As much as I hate this, I won't be able to update for a month.

School is starting soon. So I have to get adjusted. I'm so sorry... Especially to dasey1727...

Not only that... My computer is getting LOTS of viruses.

I'm doing this on my sister's laptop...

Thanks for every reviewer!!

:D ~LoveStar1026


	3. Chapter 3

[A.N. This chapter is dedicated to everybody that reviewed me but personally I'd like to thank dasey1727. She is hilarious. Thanks so much for the virtual gift!

I'm also very sorry for making you all wait a long time… :DD The brown haired girl that I wrote down was Chloe from the Mackenzie Falls minisodes. Not Selena.

Well here we go!]

I'm so furious! This guy comes in dating 3 different girls at the same time! And, now I know he's going to my school? What am I going to do? This calls for one dude and one dude only. My brother.

Weird, I know. But, my brother had almost every answer I couldn't even think of.

"Andrew?" I knocked on my brother's door.

"It's open, Ali!" He replied back. He was playing video games on a blue bean bag chair.

I told him what happened earlier today. It was already 10:45 P.M.

"What do I do? I can't stand knowing that those girls don't know that he's dating all of them…" I tell Andrew.

"Look... Why don't you tell the girls what's he doing?" Oh my god! That was a brilliant plan! Why didn't I think of that?

"Thanks so much, Andrew!" I hug him tightly.

"Older sister...? You're squeezing me." He replies to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I say rushing out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ali!!! You're going to be late!" Mom calls.

"I'm coming!" I yell back.

'I'm late. I'm late. I'm LATE!!!!' I mentally curse in my head. Ow… Major headache.

I quickly put on: a black-and-white halter shirt and a pair of white tight jeans.

I grab my bag and rush downstairs.

"10.52! New record, Ali." Andrew smirks at me. I flick him on his forehead.

"Here's your breakfast, Alison." My mom says sternly at me.

There were 2 eggs and a strip of bacon.

I wolf it down.

"Bye!!!" I say sliding my feet in my converse and I run out the door. My skateboard is at the side of the door. I grab it and start on the sidewalks.

"Excuse me! …Sorry! ……… Coming through!" I yell as I pass people.

Soon enough, I get to my school.

~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~

SO BORING!!!! I bang my head on my desk as Ms. Anna teaches us about our dietary habits. Yuck.

~~~~~~~~~~MUCH Later~~~~~~~~~~~

When will the torture end?! Now we're learning about Geometry with Mrs. Bitterman.. Well now I know why she's bitter! God, please!! SAVE ME!

~~~~~~~~~~~~P.E.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally! P.E. is here. At least, my butt won't have any more chances to turn flat.

"Okay, everyone! Now it's time for us to go play Volleyball!" Coach Liza instructs.

We all got into our assigned teams (she told us in the beginning)

It turned out that all those three girls that were getting cheated on were in MY group!

I looked at who I found out to be "Portlyn".

My gaze turned to the blonde-haired girl: Tawni. She was in my English class.

Then, Chloe. She was my Science partner. She was actually particularly smart. She was server.

"Have you ever dated, Chad Cooper?" Portlyn LOUDLY whispers to the girl next to her.

Chloe threw the ball and hit Portlyn in the back.

"Chad's mine! Stay away from him!" She screams, dropping the ball. Quickly, she charges on her. Damn! She's fast!

No WAY! I'm dating Chad Dyln Cooper!" Tawni threw the ball at both of them.

They start fighting and pulling each other's hair.

Of course, I _have_ to say something.

"This guy's cheating on all of you and your beating each other?" I yell at the three.

They look at each other, but before they can reply, Coach Liza storms over here.

"Hart, Murray, DeWitt, Monroe! Detention! After school." She screeches.

The other 3 storm off.

I sigh. _'This is going to be a VERY long day.' _I think unhappily.

[A.N. Hey everyone! Sorry to make you all wait for a long time(especially dasey1727. She's been just screaming for me to update!) I'm uploading this with my older sister's computer as my computer is hacked with viruses!

Thanks so much for reading this!

:)= It was so AWESOME!

:|= It was OKAY

:(= NEVER UPDATE AGAIN!

Or, you can just tell me. That's what I would do..

Here I have Grady and Nico going to say goodbye!

~LoveStar1026]

_Nico: _Hey look! Popcorn twins!

**Grady: **Hey look there's a button!

_Nico:_ Nobody's around so let's click it!

**Grady: **Hey let's say this was awesome!

_Nico: _Let's also story alert and crap like that!

**Grady **_**and**__ Nico:_ Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**[A.N. Hi everyone... No HIATUS anymore... Sorry for the LATE reply. Sorry for capsrape, but it was needed. My computer is literally has SO MUCH TROJANS right now... :( I HATE IT!! Again. Sorry for capsrape. :( Anyway, I don't own anything in this. Anything I mentioned? Totally NOT mine. I used Justin Crawford and Skyler... I DON'T OWN THEM! Gina Maxwell does. Hope you don't mind Gina!!! ^ ^; Anyway, I don't own SHIT. You get it? Except... Well. This story. Oh, and Josh.**

**--**

**Reviewers of chapter 3 I would like to thank:**

**dasey1727: wassup my homie~? Lol. Jk. Thanks SO much!**

**Harryfan94: thanks~**

**UnmistakablyAlice: Here is "what's next"... :)**

**klcthenerd: I know~! I love John Tucker Must Die.. AND SWAC.. So this is what happened in my little crazy world. Almost like Tawni Town. *shudders***

**Hprules: You were waiting for it? Seriously? AWESOME~**

**Riana Kaiba: I wanted to be different..? Anyway, She got in trouble because she included herself into something she had no part in. Obviously, the teacher thinks that she was part of it too.**

**TwilightNewmoonEclipse266: Okay~ I wrote more!**

**Sarah Says So: You're welcome~ and thank you for reviewing my story~**

**Gina Maxwell: LOL! HI!!!!!! I got so ecstatic when I saw you review both of my stories. It made me want to start singing Empire State of Mind... :) Anyway, I'll continue, as long as you continue your story!!! I added mention of Skyler and Justin... :) Sorry. Juster... :) Can't get enough of it... :)**

**--**

**SUGGESTED STORY OF THE MONTH: "The Academy" by Gina Maxwell~ (I LOVE this story to death~ I printed the chapters out just so I can be weird and read it every day at school when I can't use my computer. :) I'm mostly likely Juster's #1 fan... :D DON'T JUDGE ME!! Plus, the Channy in this story is ADORABLE! So I AM ENTIRELY SURE THAT YOU SHOULD READ THIS BECAUSE IT IS AMAZING~~~~)**

**--**

**I have been coming down with {MAYBE} the Swine Flu. Or maybe it's Bieber Fever.**

**Speaking of Bieber, he is the namesake of my username. JBStarlite1026? It stands for JustinBieberStarlite1026. Nobody else. Not the Jonas Brothers.**

**--**

**Sorry for the WAY long A.N. It's even divided into parts. How wonderful.]**

_-------------------------------LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**[Sonny's POV OBVIOUSLY]**

**(A.N. Almost forgot. All of this story will NOW be in past tense instead of present tense)**

The bell rang for school to end, and, while all the other students were laughing and going home, I sighed and looked for the room that I was assigned to go to. With the loveliest girls in the world. And if you haven't noticed, that was sarcasm.

When I finally got there. Nobody was freaking there. On the board, there was a note. 'Got to the library. File work for the librarian for today and all of next week.' Ugh, I spent this whole time looking for this dumb classroom to only have to go somewhere else? That is MESSED up.

I walked to the library, knowing that it was going to be hell.

Oh and guess what? I was RIGHT.

The she-devils, or should I say: Chloe, Portlyn, and Tawni, were already there. Damn, they were, NO DOUBT, going to raise fucking hell.

"Hello Sonny. How nice to see you here," Chloe said, almost deadly.

"Yeah. I never thought you were actually going to have the guts to come," Portlyn sneered.

"You're late AND ugly," Tawni said, glaring hatefully.

I have to admit. They really do creep the shit out of me...

"Well.. Sorry..." I squeaked, I'd rather be dead, than be stuck with these girls any day.

I put my light yellow messenger backpack on the table. Three backpacks occupied each side of the table.

On one side of the circle table was a pink bag with a chain on it. Most likely that was Tawni's.

I looked to my right and saw a black bag with random pink hearts and pictures of famous stars such as Justin Crawford, Skyler **(A.N. I'm SORRY~ but seriously! I am ADDICTED to 'The Academy'... I couldn't resist!)**, Hannah Montana, all sorts of people! It had her name on it, so it's obviously Portlyn's.

And next to a couple of Science books, was Chloe's backpack since she _LOVED_ science like crazy. Damn, how could such a smart girl be falling for an idiot like Chad...?

"You should be you little _whore_," Tawni replied hatefully, "I'm missing a total make-out session with Chad, just for this bullshit!"

That was it. Chloe and Portlyn were turning **dark** red and looked like they were going to kill the blonde girl in seconds, while Tawni was simply putting nail polish on her neatly manicured nails.

"Whatever. Chad told me that what we had was SO special-"

"You couldn't put a label?!" Chloe screamed.

"You couldn't put a label?!!" Portlyn screeched, with more venom that a poisonous snake.

I dropped the books I was once carrying. I winced, they had been stacked alphabetically, but more importantly they were finally learning that Chad was a two-timing SKUNK bag.

Then, a deadly silence. That was until...

"GIRLS! GET BACK TO WORK!" The librarian screamed at us.

I sighed, picking up the books. They had dropped all over the floor. Gosh, I knew this was going to be a long day.

When I looked at the girls, it wouldn't take a genius to know that they were putting two and two together.

They stood there, gasping and realizing the truth. FINALLY. I wish I could just snap this perfect moment of the three most popular girls (After only a day here, I immediately knew that this piece of information was OBVIOUS.) being ruined.

"Well that's just great," Portlyn sighed, "We've all been tricked! And to think! I would've lost my vir-"

"Shut up Port!" Chloe said, startling us. "The librarian might be listening!"

Immediately, we got worried so we checked around the area to see if the teacher was eavesdropping on us. When it was confirmed she wasn't, Portlyn continued on, "Gosh, Chloe. You are so... uptight! I was only going to say I would've lost my virginity to him."

To avoid more of the fight, I put the books in their correct order, again, and place them on the right shelves.

"What do you think we should do, Sonny?" Chloe asked, her tone revealing absolutely nothing. I suspected that I was being included because of my "experience". I was taken back that the cheerleader was asking me a question, so it took me a couple of minutes to find a good response. I grabbed some books and put them in the right shelf, while I thought about a good response.

"Get even," I said, simply.

"How?" Tawni asked. Looking at me, she seemed desperate to know what to do. She hadn't talked in a while.

"Yeah, how?" Portlyn repeated, grabbing a bunch of books and put them in the correct shelf with our knowing. This would all be good, if she hadn't shoved them in there. I walked over and pushed them in correctly.

"I suppose you that if you all join forces, it would pose as a much bigger threat than trying to defeat him by yourselves." I looked at the three of them sitting down in the seats. They were looking at me like I was their teacher.

Their faces revealed nothing. I was worried. What were the chances of them all agreeing to an UNpopular girl's proposal? I mean... I'm just one normal girl, and they were like the rock stars of the school. How were they going to listen to me...?

"I'm in," Tawni declared, shooting out of her seat. Well, it's kinda hard to say "shooting out of her seat", when she was wearing high-heeled pumps. She reached into her backpack and got out two hot pink pompoms, waving them around.

I smirked at her gesture slightly, I didn't like cheerleaders. As happy as I am, I just don't like cheerleaders. They annoyed me.

"So are we," Portlyn and Chloe say firmly, smiling at me. I was glad that they didn't keep grudges. When I first came here, they looked like they were about to bite my head off!

I was wrong. They did agree. Well... I've been wrong on more than one occasion.

They beamed at me. Like I was their leader. I found myself smiling. I didn't mind being here anymore. This, was going to be fun.

Portlyn took out a video camera, a notepad and a ball pen that had Zac Efron's face on each.

Chloe and Tawni cocked an eyebrow at her. I didn't know what she was going to do either...

"What's the plan, boss?" Portlyn asked, giving me the video camera and writing instruments.

See? I was their leader.

"Okay...?" I replied, walking over to the whiteboard and took one of the Expo markers and took off the cap.

They walked over to see what I was doing.

"Because you, obviously, voted me leader in some vote that I wasn't included in, I'll be the one heading our operation." I said to the three.

"Oh! Let's name the operation, 'Operation: Chad Dylan Cooper Must Die', or 'C.D.C.M.D' for short!" Chloe suggested, raising her hand.

They started squealing. Why? I have no idea. I think they liked the idea, but were squealing because of it.

The librarian SURE would have heard of that.

"Girls, girls," I said, calmly, "Calm down. We can squeal later."

"Okay!" They chanted, softer.

We stayed silent after that, and started doing random stuff.

Portlyn was busy listening to what sounded to be Hannah Montana, Tawni was busy filing her nails, and Chloe doodling chibi Anime characters in a drawing notebook.

After forty-five more minutes, the librarian released us from this hell hole.

"You are dismissed," She said, daintily waving her hand to shoo us from her castle.

I grabbed my messenger bag and walked to the door. while Tawni, Chloe and Portlyn did the same.

"Hey, Sonny, where do you live?" Chloe asked, out-of-the-blue. I looked at her for a moment. I decided to answer her.

"Umm... 137 Baltic Drive. It's in the suburbs..." I replied, hesitantly.

"Ah, I see." Chloe murmured.

They all walked off in different directions.

That was when it hit me, I had not transportation. At all.

How marvelous?

I remembered that I forgot to tell my mom that I had gotten detention.

Just when it seems I'm screwed, a familiar blonde mop surfaced one of the few cars that were near. Where had I seen it before? Wait a second! Wasn't he in my English class too? Wait... Josh! **(A.N. This is my own OC. Not Josh the Mailman.)**

I walked to the small gray convertible that he had exited. It seems as if he was waiting for me, because he had a concerned and frightened face.

"Hi Josh," I said.

"Oh Hi! Um.. Sonny," Josh had said, concerned, " Do you need a ride? I mean... You don't have to come, but you just seem like you need one..." His cheeks reddened.

"Thanks, Josh!" I beamed at him, a part of me was flattered that I was able to make him stutter and blush, though I wasn't quite sure why he was actually stuttering. "I'll explain why I am still here during the ride."

He smiled at me-a real, true, innocent smile- and actually opened the door for me to get in. I haven't felt like an actually female human being in so long...

And, you know what? He was actually my first friend. Right then and there.

--------Line Break~~~~~~~~

**[A.N. UGH! I hate the ending. I think I did PRETTY well for only typing this in less than an hour. Yeah.. It's KINDA short...**

**I used my own OC named Josh! And well. Andrew is an OC too, but he isn't in this chapter. I DON'T OWN ANY POPSTARS OR ANYTHING I MENTIONED. Other than this story, Josh, Andrew, Blue Moon... Yep! Those are the only things I own~!**

**I'd like to give thanks to Gina Maxwell and Sarah Says So for recently reviewing my story... I thought everyone would forget about this story! After seeing you guys review it, I just HAD to update. :) I think you BOTH are AMAZING writers! :D]**


	5. Chapter 5

Yo wassup?! LOL. This may be shorter than all the rest. Maybe. Maybe not. I have to work on the BANNER I'M MAKING FOR THE ACADEMY BY GINA MAXWELL!!! :D I'm so excited. However, I'm really tired. -____-"" So if my writing sucks, it's because I'm not paying enough attention AND because I'm exhausted. :(

The A.N. isn't that long because I'm too darn tired. Yeah. And in the last chapter, I kinda made Sonny cuss like crazy. So, I'll stop the cussing in this chapter... And, well every other chapter.... :)

--Line Break--

The car ride is FAR from boring. It was actually really fun. But thten again, I'm extremely EASY to please. More than once we, I stopped counting at five, nearly crashed into another person and almost ran a red stop light from pure carelessness.

At last, Josh parks in front of my blue-and-white colored house. I was probably red from laughing, as I opened the car door and stepped outside. The cold evening air rushed to my brain, clearing all the thoughts in my mind. That was when I realized, it was LATE. No. Like it was already 7:50 P.M. Not late enough for you? For my mom, it was going to be crazy. She probably thought I was being killed at this moment! I glanced at the window, and stared. My mom was silently picking up Max's and her own plate of what used to be spaghetti. She was going to blow her top when she came home, NO DOUBT.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, hurriedly grabbing my backpack and making myself look presentable. Josh, who had just came out of his car, raised an eyebrow. I looked at him apologetically, I said as quikly as I can, "I had an amazing time with you, er, Josh. But, I really have to, um, go home now, so... see you... later!"

I bowed my head at him and smiled. I looked to my house, and ran over to the door without being seen. I was scared. I didn't want to go inside, but, knowing I have to, I gently turned the knob.

At the corner of my eye, I see Mom and Max at the dining table; there was a plate of cold-looking spaghetti with mouth-watering meat sauce on the tablecloth, but I don't DARE go near it, despite the killing claws SCRAPING at the insides of my stomach. Doing so would only insure my death. Mom's already piercing, mocha brown eyes were glazed over with angry flames and disappointment. These were a deadly combination for me. Andrew was sitting quite disappointed. Not you too, Andrew.

Attempting a meek smile, I try running upstairs without drawing attention to myself, but this is as hard as looking for a peanut in a TALL pile of needles.

"Allison. Alexandria-Chelsea. Munroe." My mom grinded out, accentuating each syllable of my name. I gulped.

I managed to choke out of my dried-out mouth, "Y-y-y-yes..? M-m-m-m-mo-mother," My voice was unstable, but I continued, "Yes? Mother d-d-de-dearest?"

I was choking like crazy and my voice hurt.

"Don't you dare 'mother dear' me," Mother snarled. I am truly dead. Shaking, I made a weak attempt of taking off my backpack, but that's extremely hard when you are trembling as hard as I was. It was killing me.

"O-okay, mom," I bit my lip, hesitantly.

My mother lets out a very slow, very exasperated, and very loud sigh. Andrew was looking understandably apprehensive. If Andrew is worried, then I must be in all sorts of disaster.

"Allison," Mom begins again, in a softer tone. I brace myself, just in case. "Ever since we moved her, you've been acting... strange." I loosened up a bit, but tensed again. "Is there something wrong? But just because we moved, that does not give you an excuse to come home so late at night! Tell me, sweetie, what exactly were you doing after school...?"

"Detention," I muttered, staring ashamed at my knees.

"De-detention?!" My mom looked at me surprised and disappointed. "Allison Alexandria-Chelsea Munroe? This comes as a huge surprise..." She frowned. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

I forgot, I blurted out, hoping I don t sound like I m lying, because I m not. It just, well, sort of escaped me; and I, well, I guess I didn t think of phoning you or anything...

Mom heaves another great sigh. How typical of you, Ali, She continues icily. I feel my dignity sink lower and lower with each word. You will definitely be punished for this. Hmm. . . let me think. . . She pauses, looking as if she were contemplating something of utmost importance.

I hold my breath, hoping that Mother won t be too harsh. Given her record of unusual albeit infrequent punishments that she gives me, I could go either way. Sometimes she lets me off just by washing whichever sports car she drives at the time, and other times... well... I prefer not to dwell on the matter.

"You must wake up every morning at 4:35 A.M. to help Mrs. Risien cook, eat, and watch over her kids," Mom decided, finally. It's my turn to frown-waking up every morning? At 4:35 A.M.

"This punishment will end when the term ends." My mom leaned back on her chair, proud of her accomplishment. Congrats, Mom. You won the prize. What prize? There wasn't one.

Trying my best not to look to relieved, I nod timidly and, deciding that I might as well satisfy my hunger before I faint of starvation, I sit down and begin eating. The food s not so bad.

Then, I remember something else. Uh, Mom, I say, trying my best not to look nervous, I have another detention today, and, uh, you ll have to pick me up at school at five today. . .

Mother s face turns a lovely shade of tomato.

--Line Break--

Sorry for the shortness. I'm tired and exhausted for my LIFE! I'm so cold and so tired and so... UGH! Anyway... I WON'T be updating for a while... Well, maybe tomorrow. I dunno. After I finish homework. I ESPECIALLY won't on Thursday. Or Wednesday. So only today and tomorrow. I'm going to be updating like crazy. So if it sucks? I'm sorry. Please tell me why it sucked in a review. As for Gina Maxwell? Your banner is going awesomely and maybe done in another week or so.. Maybe. xD. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Good evening everyone who is roaming around the SWAC section~! :D Today, I am really exhausted so if this sucks, which it most likely will, I say sorry in advance. :( Anyway, reviewers I would like to thank:**

**Gina Maxwell (THANK YOU FOR CONVINCING ME TO UPDATE RIGHT NOW! :D Awesome writer! :D)**

**dasey1727 (LOL. Yay~! Another awesomely awesome person)**

**ChannyFan4ever ( DUDE! So many awesome people that I know! AWESOME!!!)**

**xDDD Again, I add OCs. I know, they only have some mentions through this, but they are supposed to be based off of Skyler and Justin's relationship in "The Academy". It'll be a BAD attempt since I positively SUCK. Those who have read this before know about my love for this story by Gina Maxwell. They will be befriending Sonny soon. :) Their names are: Samantha Charleston and Justin DelaCruz.**

**And my ruler just fell.... RANDOM! :D That was SO random. And no, pun not intended.**

**Disclaimer/Claimer: I can CLAIM I own SWAC and John Tucker Must Die, but then I don't, so I disclaim that. But I do OWN my OCs. :D**

**:D**

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~__~~_~_~_Thus, the chapter shall begin!_

**SCHOOL:: LUNCH:: 12:30 P.M.**

I slid into my normal table for lunch-by myself, of course. Picking up the white plastic eating utensils, I

lackadaisically **(A.N. it means reluctantly or unenthusiastically :D)** poked at the smelly school lunch:

a _lovely_ pile of reddish-brown goop, with _beautiful_ ball-like features poking out at odd angles, and the

_fantastic_ customary loaf of brown rock-hard bread. Thank you for whoever created sarcasm.

Sighing, I compulsively ladled a spoonful of the meat-sauce and smear it across the bread. Wait... Did it

just move? Oh crap! It's moving! Quickly, I shoved the covered bread in the trash. I sighed and looked

around the room.

I looked at the other new kids in the school. Samantha Charleston and Justin DelaCruz. They looked like

they were arguing. They were in all of my classes. I stared at them oddly. Samantha noticed as she tilted

her head. I smiled a bit at her.

She smiled back and pulled Justin over to the table.

"Hi! You're Sonny, right? I'm Samantha Charleston! This is Justin DelaCruz," She chirped happily.

"You do know, I can say my name right? _Sam_," He rolled his eyes at the girl. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Just looking around. I saw you guys bickering... Sorry for staring," I replied, not wanting any harm.

"It's okay! We don't mind! Anyway, it's Sam_antha _not Sam. Get your facts straight," Samantha blazed at

the boy.

He simply smirked in return.

"Do you want to walk around the lunch court with us? I mean, you don't have to, but if you want..." She

let her voice trail off.

"I will," I said, smiling. I finally was able to make friends!

So I got my stuff and we walked around.

I walked around the jocks and the cheerleaders and where it was heavily populated.

I noted that Tawni was busy chastising her camera-man—she's a reporter for the school news or

something like that—some rather skinny brown-haired boy whose name I couldn't remember. Hayden

something? He looked absolutely frightened, in any case—I saw spit flying from Tawni's lipstick-

covered mouth. Poor kid. I felt really bad for him; I didn't wish the wrath of the volatile-tempered

blonde-haired girl upon anyone.

Looking elsewhere, I saw Portlyn chatting animatedly with another brunette - Marta Walter, who looked

extremely bored. I then saw two other boys listening in to the discussion. They were laughing.

"Sonny? Are you even listening to our conversation?" Samantha asked, tapping me on my shoulder. I

blinked then looked at her.

"Um, not really," I confessed. I hated lying. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing much," Justin answered, instead. "Just the big game in a few days..."

"Yep!" Samantha cheered, smiling widely.

"Are you a cheerleader?" Justin asked her, arching an eyebrow.

Before she could respond, "Nope, of course not. So stop acting like it."

"Oh, you know you _love me_," She smirked. "Remember the holding hands incident in Kindergarten?"

"That was because you had the 64-pack! With the built-in _sharpener_," He defended, turning a bright pink.

He looked away. "Besides, remember the time when **you **kissed **me**!!"

"That was when we were in a play," She turned scarlet.

"Butthead," She said, finishing her verbal attack.

"Nobody's called me butthead since the third grade..." He replied, solemnly, to the both of us.

"Probably not to your face," I laughed.

I glanced at Chloe's table. She was conversing with her ring of skinny-jeaned friends.

And _that_ was when the great Chad Dylan Cooper sauntered in with other basketball players.

Samantha and Justin walked over to an eleven-year-old with lots of pigtails. She had a weird contraption.

It looked like a catapult… What was she doing here? I had no idea.

"Hi Zora, what's going on?" Samantha asked the girl, curiously.

"Oh, just about to hit one of Chad's lackeys," Zora answered.

Right after she said that, she let go of a string and whatever was on catapult flew on to a target. It

happened to hit Ferguson Garadex.

"Yes!! I did it," She exclaimed, "My cold-cut catapult worked!" She smiled widely.

"Shit on a shingle! That was hilarious," Samantha and Justin started laughing and "high-fived" each

other.

I smiled and then asked the question that was on my mind, "Um, if you don't mind me asking, Zora…

How are you able to go to this school if you are only eleven-years-old?"

"I'm pretty smart," She smiled.

"She's right, but she's way to smart. I was asking her a question if she could help me with Algebra 2, but

She turned the whole thing into physics and I don't even know," Samantha stared at the girl in awe.

Justin laughed. "Or, another theory could be that Sam is just incredibly dumb…"

We all laughed other than Sam, who was attacking Justin.

I turned around at Chad and his friends. Ferguson left because he had to clean himself off.

I decided to take a chance. I looked directly at Chad.

His blonde hair was now golden from the lighting. He was wearing a brown leather jacket and denim

jeans like every other guy, but, on him, you could make him king of the school. Maybe he already was.

Girls were screaming loudly, as if you were at a Justin Crawford or Skyler concert. And, considering they

were _really_ famous, that was a good thing. For him, at least.

Smirking, as if pleased by his easy accomplishments, he freaking GLIDED his way through the crowd.

Everyone respectfully parted for him. I wondered how they could stand him every single day! Argh!

Simply looking at his self-assured arrogance made me want to tear my hair out. I compensated for this

by tugging on my brown hair. He's a player; _too_—surely some rumor about his adulterous behavior

should have gotten out; surely?

And hot, but I didn't want to admit that fact to myself.

In short, Chad Dylan Cooper seemed to have ascended to…

A god.

And worshipping of a god was all right, right? Because whoever thought that his irregular attractiveness was _normal_, well... they were definitely insane or high on something. Still—Chad was a human, and humans had flaws; and I simply couldn't believe that nobody else had, before me, pointed them out.

Even as I tried to assure myself that Chad wasn't as perfect as he appeared to be, his crystalline cold cerulean eyes met my own for the briefest of moments.

My heart froze. As soon as it did, time seemed to stop. The world stopped turning.

Then he looked away, and my heart defrosted just as quickly as it had frozen up.

I looked away, and time seemed to carry on.

I turned my eyes to Zora, Samantha, and Justin.

Samantha and Justin were fighting about something stupid and Zora was laughing.

I laughed at the immaturity of the two. Both had fair chances of winning the dispute, due to knowing each other so long. They had realized each others' weakness and used it against each other.

The thought drew me to the operation Chloe, Portlyn, and Tawni talked about in detention yesterday. Chad Dylan Cooper Must Die… I thought about what we were going to do to create Chad's downfall. I finally realized that meeting Samantha and Justin and Zora had an advantage to the plan; even though they didn't care about the popularity scale or what was going on in the system.

We would have to find his weakness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my neighborhood HOBOS~! :D Today, I felt like updating… Why? Because I felt like it! That's why!**

**I MADE THE BANNER FOR THE ACADEMY!!! LOL! CHECK IT ON FLICKR: LOVESTAR1026 is my account! Search for it! :D**

**I feel like LOLing. I have a new laptop… I don't know if I said that already… I'm listening to Butterscotch and Backstabber by Kesha! : D I love it so much~! : D…**

**I'm going to make a scavenger hunt. Why? Lol. I don't know… I'm bored. So please review me and tell me what to put on the scavenger hunt; especially since the next chapter will be exceptionally LONG.**

**I am also going to grant anything you guys want. For example, if you want me to add you or add anything you want, then I'll add it in the story. This will continue for the WHOLE MONTH of December. On Christmas, I'll be having a Christmas prompt. : D**

**Speaking of December, Guess what? My birthday is on the 31****st**** of this LOVELY holiday. : D I can't wait~ **

**If you guys want me to add your story in Chad Dylan Cooper Must Die (like making it an actual book, I can **_**so**_** do that! : D)**

**I will be making ****The Academy**** (by: Gina Maxwell) an actual story. I will make Sonny obsessed with it as much as I am!! Lol. :)**

**~~~Part Break~~~**

**Disclaimer/Claimer: Guess what? I own my can of Sprite. And my new Toshiba laptop. I also own the following: This story/OCs. And, guess what…? I have cool looking jackets too.**

**My OCs? Samantha Charleston (based off of Skyler from The Academy), Justin DelaCruz (based off of Justin Crawford from The Academy who is based off of Justin Bieber), Ryan Price (based off of Justin Bieber's friend, Ryan Butler), Christian Marshalls (based off of Justin Bieber's friend, Christian Beadles), Marilee Claw (based off of NO ONE. Randomly was thinking of something.)**

**But do I own SWAC? No. Because I don't have the Disney copyright.**

**Do I own the songs used in here? No. Because I don't own the singers who OWN the copyright, and I know they won't give me the copyright. However, I changed some of the lyrics to match.**

**Do I own The Academy? No. Because my AWESOME friend Gina owns the copyright. I DO own the ability of making this an actual story in here and I own Justin DelaCruz and Samantha Charleston which ORIGINATED from Justin Crawford and Skyler. : F but, I don't own Justin and Skyler {from her story :)} I also can say that I made the banner for it: D.**

**Do I own John Tucker Must Die? No. Because I don't own the copyright.**

**Do I own a Zune? YESSS!!! Wanted to know if you were paying attention…**

**But, see how NASTY copyright can be..? Copyright is a nasty thing and doesn't like other people trying to steal him. So people who have copyrights? You are **_**very**_** special. Remember that.**

**~~~~__Story has started… 3, 2, 1, Lift off__~~~~**

{ENGLISH CLASS~ENGLISH CLASS~ TAKES PLACE AFTER LUNCH.}

I was in my normal seat in English, when Mrs. Marina decided that she would arrange the desks so they were in groups. I looked around the room. I wanted to be with nice people. And, I definitely _didn't_ want to sit next Tawni.

"The next table will have Josh and Alison and Justin and Samantha," She stated smiling.

"May you call me Sonny?" I asked, politely as possible.

"Of course," She responded still gleaming.

I had totally forgotten that Justin and Samantha were in all of my classes! Samantha smiled, leaning her head on Justin's arm lightly. She possibly didn't know, and I could tell that Justin didn't suspect that because he started blushing.

"Um… Has anyone seen Josh?" Mrs. Marina asked. "He's supposed to be here today… I saw him driving here…"

Almost on cue, Josh ran in the classroom before the bell rang.

"Sorry, Mrs. Marina! I was at the Orchestra room…" He panted.

"It's alright," She beamed.

During English, we pretty much did NOTHING.

The whole time we got to laugh and talk.

"What class do you guys have after this?" Josh asked, curiously.

"We all have Advanced: Choir," We answered, excluding Samantha do to her position that I will explain if a few seconds...

"Oh," He replied.

I noticed that Tawni was busy painting her nails a color called Beautiful Bronze by a company called Natalie Cherry **(A.N. My friend's name is Natalie!)**. I had seen it before in the mall. It was one of the most expensive brands in the entire store.

You are probably wondering what Samantha's position _**was**_. Samantha was asleep on Justin's shoulder and Justin was doodling on a piece of ripped notebook paper. Occasionally, he looked at her and smiled. They really did care about each other… Aww… Hey! I just have an awesome idea! I should play matchmaker!

"Do you care A LOT about Samantha?" I penned on a random, salmon-colored sticky note with a sparkly, gold ink pen. It was in loopy cursive since for me, cursive was faster. I folded it into 4th's and placed it on the white notebook paper.

At first, he didn't see it, but, when he looked down, he opened the note and read.

Instantaneous blush. His face turned a light, cherry color and he laid it down so he could write. For once today, I didn't seem him with his signature smirk.

I waited for at least 39 seconds for him to give me the sticky note back.

"Um… Why? I mean, yeah I do… It's just that… Why? Um, of course I care a lot about her. She is my best friend... " He had written with a jet-black pen in neat print. He had scribbled something out. I looked at the scribble carefully, meaning that I was straining my eyes to see what he had written, but had crossed out. "I… Love… Her…" was written, but took it out and replaced with, "She is my best friend…"

I looked at him. His face was turning back to its normal pale color.

I wrote down in my loopy cursive penmanship, "Um, no reason… I just wanted to know."

I gave him the note and he opened it quickly.

He smiled. It only took him a few seconds to write in his neat printing.

"Oh, okay then," It read.

I smiled brightly. This was going to work perfectly then! If he cared about her THAT much, then step one of love will work!

The shower bell rang signaling that there was only 5 minutes left to pack up our stuff. I put my pen and the sticky note some place in my backpack.

Justin picked up his backpack carefully, and stuck the paper inside it. I caught a glimpse of the paper. It had a heart with this in it, "Justin+Samantha"

AWWW!

He gently nudged her head to the side a bit, waking her up… Guess she is a light sleeper. She woke up and got her backpack. We walked near the door, and, turning around to see the clock, after a few seconds, this happened…

_!!!!!!!  
_

({IN CHOIR~IN CHOIR~})

It was midway through Choir and I still didn't have an idea. Marilee Claw was the "mean girl" of the class and hung out, occasionally, with Portlyn during lunch. Did _I_ know that Marilee was going to be my matchmaking advocate for my matchmaking job? No way in heck!

Mrs. Lynnette called on _Samantha _to stand up and perform a solo song. Just so Mrs. Lynnette could see where to place everyone. In the Alto section or the Soprano section. In the Tenor section or the Bass section. She called on Samantha first.

As Samantha was walking from her seat next to me, Marilee stuck out her foot in the walk way. Everyone was pretty sure Samantha was going to trip over and twist her ankle epically. But, they were proven wrong.

As soon as she was going to hit the ground, Justin had run over and caught her. Safe and smooth. Marilee and everyone froze. It was like a movie where you wanted to know what would happen. Everything was in slow motion. Justin and Samantha gazed at each other for at least 5 minutes, until I thought that the first step had been a success. I went over and helped Samantha.

"Um… Thanks for helping me, Justin," Her red cheeks bringing contrast to her pale white face.

"I don't mind. But are you okay?" He asked her, steadily.

"Yeah," She smiled inadequately. "Hey, Sonny?"

"Um, yeah?" I asked her, unsure of what the black-haired girl (with red highlights) was going to say.

"Um," She started, "Uh… Er… Never mind."

"You sure?" I asked, knowing she would tell me later. And anyhow, I knew what she was going to say. She was in the _first_ stage of love.

Samantha and Justin's relationship had reached its first _**OFFICIAL**_ stage in love. A**t**_t_r**a**_c_t**i**_o_n. And I was there to witness it.

Samantha walked up to the microphone stand, picked up the acoustic guitar on the stage, and said, "Um, I'm going to be singing _Jump then Fall by Taylor Swift_…" She smiled.

"_I like the way you sound in the morning, We're on the phone and without a warning_," She sang and strummed the guitar. "_I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard._"

Everyone in the class was smiling at the girl's voice. It was angelic and sweet, but had a quirky and alto-ish. Well, scratch that. Marilee **wasn't** smiling. In fact, she looked like she was going to explode.

"_I like the way I can't keep my focus, I watch you talk, and you don't even notice_," Samantha continued on, oblivious to Marilee's reaction. "_I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together!_"

I looked over at Justin. He was smiling softly. Aww. I wish they got together… They were just TOO cute.

"_Every time you smile, I smile. Every time you shine, I'll shine for you! Woah, I'm feeling you baby. Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me_," She sang. "_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you. Say that you wanna be with me too. 'Cause I'ma stay through it all, so jump then fall…_"

I saw Marilee looking at Justin. Did she like him? Not possible… Could it? I mean, seriously…?

Samantha strummed the guitar for a while, then continued to sing the song, "_Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face. You got the keys to me, I love each dimple on your face. I've never been so wrapped up, honey, I like the way you're everything I ever wanted_."

I saw Justin look at Marilee, weirdly. She gave him an air kiss. He ducked, and pulled his friends, Ryan and Christian down with him. I could hear Christian say, "Eww… Disgusting!"

I smiled at them. Justin and his friends got up and looked at me. Thank you for being funny, Christian… I rolled my eyes. Dude, it was like telepathy because Justin grinned at me.

Oops. Back to Samantha. She was already done. Oops.

Lol. Good joy.

"You did AH-MAZING," I said to her. And it was true. She did do an amazing job.

"Thanks," She smiled happily.

"Hey, Samantha? You were amazing!" Christian and Ryan told her in awe.

"Yeah," Justin said, smiling. "You were great,"

"Thanks!" She replied, beaming.

"The next will be Sonny," Mrs. Lynnette told the class.

I was going to sing _Body Control by: Leighton Meester_... Why? I had no idea. I had been addicted to the song for _DAYS_.

"I'm going to sing _Body Control by: Leighton Meester_," I smiled. This was going to be fun. I plugged in my Zune into the grayish, big stereo.

The music started. I loved this song…

"_Oh, Oh, Oh,_" intermission "_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_," I sang. "_Oh, Oh, Oh_,"

Samantha and everyone were smiling. Mrs. Lynnette looked interested. Marilee? No so much.

"_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh! Give me music, now I need it. Gotta lose it, wanna move it. Faster, Louder, keep it going all night_," I sang. Everyone was dancing. "_I can take it to the limit, move it how I like! Bodies popping, never stopping, Feeling free like I'm alive! I've become a wild thing! Yeah uh huh, I know that, I become a wild thing! Yeah, uh huh, so what?_"

Christian, Justin, and Ryan were being random and having a dance-off, Samantha was laughing at them. I stifled a laugh. Hilarious! I had started a dance-off in the class. Girls against boys. Funny.

"_This music makes my heart sing! Yeah uh huh, you know that, I become a wild thing! Uh oh woah oh, I know you see me with my body moving out of control, I know you see me, but you know that I got body control_," I sang on. It was so much fun! "_This beats electric, baby, shocking my right down to my soul. I know you see me, don't you know that I got b-b-body control! I got, body control. I-I-I said I got body control. I can move my body, body! You know I like to party. Tell the DJs girls are ready, leave that beat to drop. I can take it to the limit, move it how I like, Bodies popping, never stopping! Feeling free like I'm alive._"

I walked across the stage, moving around. Mrs. Lynnette was beaming. I knew why. I had always been a performer. Nothing else. I would sing, act, and dance. Anything to get attention. The girls were winning the dancing showdown so far.

"_I become a wild thing! Yeah, uh huh, you know that! I become a wild thing! Yeah, uh huh, so what? This music makes my heart sing. Yeah uh huh, you know that! I become a wild thing. Uh oh woah oh!_ _I know you see me with my body moving out of control, I know you see me, but you know that I got body control_," Everyone was chanting it with me. "_This beats electric, baby, shocking my right down to my soul. I know you see me with my body moving outta control! I know you see me, don't you know that I got body control! This beats electric, baby, shocking my right down to my soul. I know you see me I got b-b-body control!_"

The guys were break-dancing, but the girls were tutting and doing lots of dance-moves. I guess it came from the girls' flexibility. So far, in the dance-off with Christian, Justin, and Ryan… Justin was winning. Samantha was giggling.

"_I got body control. I-I-I said I got body control! Give me a minute; I'm on a mission, so listen. I got the fire, I'm wild. Never tired, don't stop_," I sang the bridge while moving around the stage. "_No, I never slow down, whether you like it or not. I'm gonna shut down the spot, take it over the top!" _I belted the note.

"She's AMAZING," I heard Samantha whisper to the three boys who were still having their dance-off. Break-dancing, tutting, gliding! You name it! They were doing it. Now everyone was cheering on them and me.

"_I know you see me with my body moving out of control! I know you see me; don't you know that I got body control? This beats electric, baby, shocking my right down to my soul. I know you see me I got b-b-body control! I know you see me with my body moving outta control! I know you see me, don't you know that I got body control! This beats electric, baby, shocking my right down to my soul. I know you see me I got b-b-body control! I got body control. I-I-I said I got body control_," I sang. After I sang the last line, I breathed heavily. That had taken a lot of energy.

I looked to the Christian, Justin, and Ryan. Samantha was laughing and smiling at me. She pointed at Justin and Ryan still dancing.

It was down to them.

Christian was on the floor tired and practically DEAD!

Justin was spinning on the ground. Around… Around… Around… Woah. Just looking at him is making me sick. I smiled, and ran over to them. Now Ryan was flipping and gliding on the ground. Justin was doing the moonwalk, while tutting, WHILE moving without using his bones… Might as well say he was a robot!

It was hilarious!

Ryan, knowing he couldn't move anymore, fell to the ground. Limbs were twitching.

"Next person singing will be Justin DelaCruz!" Mrs. Lynnette chirped, through the noise.

"I'll be singing a song I made for my parents when they divorced…" He quietly said. "It's called Down to Earth…"

He was at the Grand Piano in the room and adjusted himself. He paused, looking like he was about to cry. He turned his head down, and he started.

"_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, I never thought that it be easy because we both so distance now. And the walls are closing in on us, and we're wondering how… No one has a solid answer, but just walking in the dark, you can see the look on my face, it just tears me apart_," He sang, while playing the piano amazingly. He was really good, and he sounded like he was still miserable over the parents' awful divorce. "_So we fight, so we fight. Through the hurt, through the hurt. And we cry and cry and cry and cry… And we live, and we live. And we learn, and we learn. And we try and try and try and try… So it's up to you, and it's up to me. That we meet in our middle way, on our way back down to earth. Down to earth, down to earth… On our way back down to earth. Back down to earth, back down to earth, back down to earth, back down to earth, back down to earth, back down to earth, back down to earth, back down to earth…"_

Everyone looked like they were about to cry. Justin's head was tilted downward. Droplets of water fell from his blue eyes. The tears glistened in the bright light as they fell on to his hands and the white-and-black keys of the piano.

"_Mommy you were always somewhere, and daddy I live out of town. So tell me, how could I ever be normal somehow? You tell me this is for the best, so tell me why am I in tears? Oh woah, so far away; and now I just need you here. So we fight, so we fight. Through the hurt, through the hurt. And we cry and cry and cry and cry. And we live, and we live. And we learn, and we learn. And we try and try and try and try_," He sounded like he was about to stop. But he went on. It surprised me that at first he was so happy…

"He told his mom that this would be the first song he would sing and make a single out of if he made it big time," Samantha whispered to me.

Oh… Now I understood.

"_So it's up to you, and it's up to me. That we meet in our middle way, on our way back down to earth.  
Down to earth, down to earth. On our way back down to earth, back down to earth, back down to earth, back down to earth, back down to earth back down to earth, back down to earth, back down to earth, back down to earth_," He sang.

He was already on the bridge of the song. The song was beautiful. It made me think of my parents. My parents divorced five years ago. It still hurt. So it wasn't surprising that I found myself crying. Finally, I paid attention to Marilee. She was clapping and jumping for joy. Ugh, she was annoying. I looked at Christian and Ryan. They were looking down, but I could see that they felt sorry for him. Looking at Samantha broke my heart. She was on the floor sobbing. I guess she her parents divorced? I sunk to the floor and asked her, "Are you alright?"

"M-my p-p-parents w-w-w-were fighting and driving when I-I-I was f-five, a-a-and they weren't paying a-a-a-attention t-to t-the r-road and they died…" She stammered and cried quietly.

"Oh," I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"_We fell so far away from where we used to be. Now we're standing, and where do we go? When there is no road to get to your heart? Let's start over again,"_ He held the 'again' note for a while 'till he kept going. "_So it's up to you, and it's up to me. That we meet in our middle way, on our way back down to earth, down to earth, down to earth. On our way back down to earth_."

Everyone was smiling. Whispers of "Amazing!" and "It's so beautiful!" filled the echoed room. He was smiling through what used to be wet tears. Samantha was now smiling in joy.

"_I never thought that it be easy, 'cause we both so distance now. And the walls are closing in on us, and we're wondering how…_"

Everyone stood up to clap. It was a nice way to end the class. We packed up our stuff, and went by the door. Sadly, I was right near the belle. So, when it was time to go, guess what happened?

_**!**_

UGH.

----`-`-`-`-`Line Break`-`-`-`--`-`-

**A.N. **

**Special Message for my best friend, Gina Maxwell:**

**HAH! I updated! What now?! Lol. Now you can't say that I didn't update. :D Anywayz, Meanie? YESH! LOL. Yes. My birthday IS December 31****st****. GIVE ME A VIRTUAL BIRTHDAY GIFT!!! LOL. You don't have to.**

**Now, we interrupt this program to say:**

**THIS TOOK LONG!!!! :| It annoyed me; I HAD to type those lyrics. I didn't copy them. -___-**

**I just want to say, thank you for all. I'll update tomorrow by latest, but I'm just too tired. Plus, I have a Swine Flu shot tomorrow, so sorry if I don't update tomorrow… This was 3,767 words, and 19,937 characters. UGH. I also found out this is 10826 words. ALL TOGETHER with all of my chapters. :) BE THANKFUL! Oh, and happy Holidays. Happy Kwanza, Happy Birthday, Happy Hanukah, Happy/Merry Christmas! **


	8. Chapter 8

**{A.N. I just want to say hi to everyone who is reading my story. :) **

**I had to edit chapter 6… Sorry for any confusion. :\ **

**This chapter will be really short and not have the scavenger hunt. This chapter is also dedicated to Gina, again, because she sent me a message saying that she **_**needs **_**my story. Gosh, I never thought this story was going to be this wanted! Thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed or even just looked at my story. :D It means so much to me. :) Especially with my birthday coming up. :D**

**So with that, let's continue the story!}**

**-!**

_**[NEXT MORNIN]**_

I was at Mrs. Risien's house watching over her two kids, Cassie and Gina **(A.N. Heh, you're awesome Gina!) **as they started getting ready for school.

"Hey Alison," Three voices came from behind me. I turned around.

"Chloe? Portlyn? Tawni? Girls? What are you doing here?"

"Well, your mom said you would be here. And anyway, we need to talk about what we are going to do for our plan," Chloe rationalized.

Meanwhile, Portlyn and Tawni were having a conversation.

"Hey Tawni?"

"Yeah Portlyn?"

"What is your cup-size?"

"13. I use a special pill… Why?"

"Just what I thought. Steroids."

"WHAT?!"

"It is!"

"No they aren't!"

"Yes. In fact, they are!"

"Gosh! Even guys use special pills to help them be more athletic!"

Chloe, then intervened, "GUYS! Shut it!"

Then, Cassie started crying. Gina looked at me and picked up her sister. She rocked her back and forth.

"See what you did," Chloe said, reddening.

"What? She insulted my boobs!"

"Wait a second," I stepped in to the conversation. "Repeat what you said…"

"She insulted my boobs?" Tawni looked confused.

"No," I said. "Before that."

"Oh. Even guys use special pills to help them be more athletic…"

"That's it!" Chloe realized why I asked her to repeat her sentence.

I asked the blonde, "Does Chad_ use _these pills?"

"Oh yeah. All the time. He eats them like crazy," She answered. "Why?"

"Because, I have a plan."

`.`.`.`.`.`.``.`.

**A.N. Omfg. So short… :( so sorry. :/ I just wanted to upload as soon as possible…. :/ Please review. D: It would brighten up my day…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. OMFG! THANK YOU GINA! If you didn't know, she gave a shout-out to me. And, I'm so happy! Thanks Gina!**

**Also, Thanks to everyone who reviewed my newest story, Secrets worth a Thousand Lies. It will be updated as soon as possible. :3**

**I've gone a long way with this fic. And I LOVE IT!! :3 My favorite fanfiction I have ever made. :) Here is to my 51 reviewers! :) I'm going to Chuck E. Cheeses! For my b-day! :)**

**Something bad is going to happen to TWO boys. :3 Read on to find out whom! :D BTW. Chad isn't going to be turned into a lady!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Alia?**

**Alia: Yea?**

**Me: Do we own anything?**

**Alia: Well, we do have Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes in the basement.**

**Me: COOLIO! Do we own the copyright?**

**Alia: Not until they sign the copyright…**

**Me: Aww…..**

* * *

**(AT SCHOOL)**

When I went to the school, I saw an ambulance… Wait… WHAT?! I quickly ran over. Samantha was crying badly and Ryan was trying to calm her down. It _wasn't _working.

"What's wrong? Where are Christian and Justin?" I looked around for the two friends, but they weren't here.

Samantha ran over to the ambulance. "Let me in, you creeps!"

"Samantha," Ryan sighed.

She started kicking the ambulance door and punching stuff off. We stared in shock.

"I need to see Justin and Christian!" She finally screamed. Her voice cracked.

The doors finally opened. She ran in and cradled Justin's head. She looked at Christian. She walked over to him and fresh tears came out again.

"Justin… Christian… WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!" She wailed.

"Miss, you need to get out of the ambulance," A doctor told the girl.

She took one last lingering glance and when she walked up to us, her eyes were red and puffy.

"Aww, Samantha," I hugged the girl. She started sobbing in my shoulder.

"Why did this have to happen to them?" She cried. "Why did it have to happen!?"

"Samantha, you know there isn't anything you can do…"

"I know, but…"

"Drop it, Samantha. Nothing is going to change," Ryan replied, sadly.

She didn't reply. Just ran inside the doors of the school.

When she appeared in Advisory, things got worse. When we finally saw her, we saw this limp, drowsy, dead-looking girl. It affected her so much!

"Look at the little whore," Marilee sneered.

"Leave… Me… Alone…" Was the girl's grave response. She was looking at the window. **(A.N. Okay during this part, I was listening to **_**So What? By P!nk **_**And **_**The City is At War by Cobra Starship**_**.)**

"Aw, what are you going to do about it? You are just a big fucking whore!"

**SLAP!**

"STOP…" **SLAP!** "IT…" **SLAP!** "MARILEE!"

"And what if I don't?" Marilee tried to comeback. "Justin doesn't even like you anyway! You are just a fucking skank!"

"Me? The skank? You're the one always whoring around in her fucking little mini skirt and her short fucking top! Damn it! You can't even call that a stupid fucking shirt! You could call it a fucking bra for fucking damn sake!"

Marilee stared.

"You know, what? You don't care about anyone! But yourself! And that's why your mom doesn't fucking love you! Stop making everyone fucking feel bad just because you're a fucking little _"orphan" _who can't get at least one fucking ounce of love without acting like a stupid fucking BITCH!"

Marilee kept quiet. Everyone was watching. Luckily, our advisory teacher wasn't here. She was busy running some errands.

"And you know what? I don't feel the least bit bad for you! I can't! I tried to care. I tried to overlook every single thing you do to me, every single day of my fucking broken life! But you know what? I can't anymore! Why? Because. How could you be so damn fucking mean every day?"

Samantha's face wasn't wet with steaming tears like one would expect. She was actually looking pretty calm. If looking like she was about to bite Marilee's head off is calm to you…

"So why don't you go home?! Why don't you walk out that door?"

"Why don't you?" Marilee finally found the courage to scorn.

"You know what? Fine! I don't give a fucking damn anymore. I said what I had to say," She walked out of the classroom.

I stared after Samantha. Ryan was shocked. We recovered and ran after her. We heard crying in the girls' bathroom.

"I don't wanna go in there," Ryan looked at the door.

I glared at him and dragged him in.

What I saw made me stop in my tracks.

Blood.

Samantha..

On the floor...

Bleeding to death....

"SAMANTHA?!"

* * *

**A.N. Wasn't this so awesome? I love being cruel. :)**


	10. PREVIEW AND AN

**Here is the short A.N.:**

**A.N. Hey everyone.**

**I know a lot of you guys wanted to find out what happened to everyone,**

**But this made me REALLY sad.**

**On my YouTube account.**

**I made a comment.**

**And then, I was watching a 2-hour long show.**

**TODAY,**

**When I made a comment from so long ago.**

**Somebody replied saying I was a "…Bitch…" And so on.**

**TODAY.**

**2 hours ago.**

**What makes me so angry is because today is my freaking birthday and everything seems to be going BAD.**

**So that kinda downed my day.**

**So for all those who are assuming this is a chapter.**

**However, here is a sneak preview idea.**

**Gina already knows the WHOLE idea. But, yeah…**

**Here it is.**

**I, no doubt, am going to make Samantha hospitalized and leave 3 small clues to what happened to her.**

**I will explain what happened to Justin and Christian right now:**

**What happened was, when they were walking to school, four teenagers were playing with a gun and shot them. Justin took 5 blows in the side and 7 on his legs. Christian took a small blow on his temple but was knocked unconscious. Hope that explains.**

**Here is a small preview:**

"R-R-Ryan? S-S-Sonny…? Where… Am I?" A small voice belonging to the injured boy.

"You're in the hospital," Ryan said.

"But… Wait. Where's Christian?!" Shocked, he tried getting up. We softly pushed him back down.

"He's in the different room,"

"Oh…"

"Um… Justin? I don't know how to tell you this…"

"W-What happened?" He asked, shakily. He probably thought something bad must've happened to him.

"Um. It's about Samantha," I told him, hesitantly.

"Oh god," Justin moaned. "What happened?"

"Well…"

We quickly explained what happened. We also explained that he had a broken ankle and was injured pretty badly.

"No… It can't be… This can't be possible!" He screamed.

We calmed him down.

"Fine… But… Where is she?" He asked. "Is she alright?"

"Well, she's in the same room behind that curtain," We stared at the pink curtain. "But…"

"As soon as you got in a coma…" I began.

"She went in a coma," Ryan finished.

"A c-c-coma?"

We nodded, sadly.

"I wanna see her," He demanded. "And I want you guys to help me get in that wheel chair." He eyed the wheel chair in the corner.

"Okay. Ryan go get the wheel chair," I instructed.

We quickly helped him in the wheel chair. We pushed him over to Samantha's bed. He stared at the young girl and took her hand in his own.

"Samantha," He cried. "Please wake up…"

~!~!~!~!LaLaLa~!~!~!~!

**A.N. So there you go.**

**There's your preview.**

**Sorry it's a little short. :3**

**I'm going to Chuck E. Cheeses.**

**Love that place.**

**Although it's really childish.**

**xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Hey Everyone. As you all know. THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER 10. And this will also have 11. I love this story. And you guys all know it. :3 This chapter is dedicated to everyone that read the A.N. before this. So without further ado, here is the disclaimer!**

**Song used for inspiration: Your Love Is My Drug by Kesha! :D**

**_!_!_!_**

**DISCLAIMER AND CLAIMER: Do I own anything? Yeah. But do I own copyright? NO! :( Don't remind me. BEEP! The Academy is owned by the AWESOME Gina Maxwell.**

* * *

**(At the Basketball Game)**

Okay. So the plan was to switch Chad's medicine, steroids-whatever it's called, with alcohol since we found out that it's a liquid. Not a pill. Thank God!

The game was 41 for us, 38 for the opposing team. We were doing pretty well.

It was in the middle of the game. The plan was, when everyone was taking a break, I would give Tawni a signal where she was chosen to seduce Chad into drinking more of his steroids. While this happened, Portlyn and Chloe were going switch whatever with ALCOHOL!

So meanwhile, we still had a few minutes to play. So while this happened, I was reading The Academy by Gina Maxwell **(A.N. Ha, You're awesome, Gina!). **She was an amazing writer! I loved her stories. I was at the chapter where Justin stood Skyler up on a date… And found that he was dating _Miley_! Of all people! _Miley_?! Aww. I felt so sorry for Skyler **(A.N. That chapter was amazing!)**

_**He stood me up. Justin stood me up. WHY THE HELL DID HE STAND ME UP????**_

_**I got up and stomped out of the common room. Something caught my eye. I peered out the window, and there was Justin, and **__**Miley. **__**Miley? WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING WITH MILEY??? And he looked… Happy. He was smiling as he held her hand. Ugh. I am going to kill him.**_

_**Monday**_

_**I strolled through the hallways, on my way to my last class.**_

_**Then he showed up.**_

"_**Hey Skye." He said running up to me.**_

"_**Don't even talk to me."**_

"_**Why?" He seemed confused. I turned and faced him.**_

"_**Don't put on that act. If you want to act, why don't you go with Miley?"**_

"_**What are you talking about?"**_

"_**I saw you on Friday with Miley. We had a date."**_

"_**Ohh. I was talking about next Friday."**_

"_**Uhhh, that's weird. Because I specifically remember you saying THIS FRIDAY." He turned bright red.**_

"_**Yeah. No response." I turned and started walking to class.**_

"_**Skye, wait." He grabbed a hold of my arm.**_

"_**Don't call me that."**_

"_**Skyler look, we weren't doing anything. We weren't going out." I turned and looked into his eyes, not the slightest bit of a lie in them.**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Absolutely."**_

"_**Fine. Just, don't talk to me today, ok?"**_

"_**Ok." Then Miley walked up.**_

"_**Hey cutie." She said, kissing Justin right in front of me. Justin lied.**_

"_**Oh, hey Skyler." Miley sneered at me. "Did you tell her?" She looked at Justin, who was about to die.**_

"_**I was going to tell him my response." I said before he could answer, as cheerfully as I could manage.**_

_**I smiled the cheesiest smile I could manage.**_

"_**Justin, go have fun with Miley. I'll just be here, living my life without you." I turned and started walking off.**_

"_**Skyler wait." He started running after me.**_

"_**Don't talk to me Bitch." He stopped dead in his tracks. I hurt him, bad. I sauntered off before the bell for my last class, waggling my middle finger in the air the whole way.**_

_**[EnD of eXcErPt]**_

I jumped as I heard the bell for the players and audience to take a break. I sent the signal, an upside down peace sign made to look like an A for Alcohol, to Tawni. She smirked. This was going to be funny when he would have to play. Acting like a drunken parakeet. I smirked back at her. I watched as she, in her eye-shattering electric pink high pumps, seduce and convince Chad to drink more of his medicine.

Portlyn and Chloe, both wearing their Cheerleader outfits faced the other way to "get" something out of their bags. And guess whose bag was right next to theirs. Hah, you guessed it. Chad.

I saw them grab a bottle of clear stuff. Portlyn already had the medicine bottle in hand and she already poured out the rest of the contents in an empty water bottle. I smiled. Might as well, listen to music…

I started up my Mp3 to hear, _Your Love is My Drug by Kesha_. I smiled. I loved this song. They were done with pouring the Alcohol in the steroids bottle. I smirked happily; I was able to think up this plan in English.

We watched carefully. Chad walked over to the bottle and drank it. My breath caught in my throat.

He looked dazed for a moment but shook it off. I closed my book and the game resumed. Chad was stumbling.

I didn't have to watch the rest. There was one more stop to go to tonight. The hospital…

**~!~!~!~!~!**

**A.N. Hey guys! Guess what?! I read the script for Falling for the Falls! It's awesome! I loved it! :) I also like to say… Gina. There is a thing called Writer's Block. I checked it on the internet. :)**


	12. Goodbye Everyone

Hey guys. I just want to say… I won't be updating ANYMORE at all. I may come back and start a new account in the summer, but not now. Sorry guys. I wanna thank everyone. But sorry.

This really pains me to do this, but…

**Bottom Line: Nothing is going to change my mind.**

Like I said, I may come back, just to read stories.

And who knows? Maybe later, I'll make a new account. But I won't tell anyone it's me. Only really faithful reviewers (LOOKING AT YOU GINA! :3). And when you see a story with the title of…

**Chad Dylan Cooper Must Die**…

That's when you know that I'll be back.

I just really want to thank everyone and all my friends on that made this trip enjoyable.

Here is a little thank you to Gina (since she's always saying I'm an amazing author.. Which she is, not me! Thanks Gina!):

I know what you're thinking. IS THIS A FREAKING JOKE!??!?

It isn't.

I'm really going to miss you. You're the first person I'll tell when I open my new account.

I love The Academy. I'll read every single chapter, just don't expect me to review. Just know I'm there.

I LOVE YOU! (In a non-lesbian way….)

:3

Bye girl.

Here is a thank you to all my reviewers.

Thank you! I've never expected to see this happen. Thank you. EVERYONE.

You make me SO happy, you guys don't even know…

Here is a thank you to everyone who Author-Alerted, Story-Alerted, Favorited, and Subscribed here to me on .

Bye everyone….

Peace, Love, Channy, Juster,

And

JUSTIN BIEBER.

.Charlotte.


End file.
